An Ordinary Girl Underneath
by little talula
Summary: When Hannah's wig falls off of Miley during a concert broadcasted worldwide, her life changes instantly. Can Miley get her old life back or will she be a be to handle the new fame and lose her chances of an ordinary life? NO FLAMES ALLOWED.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Montana

An Ordinary Girl Under Hannah

Summary: While preforming at the stadium Hannah does a stunt that ends up revealing her secret as Miley Stewart in front of Californi. Can Miley cope with everyone knowing her secret or will she move back home to Tennessee and leave her friends behind?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This belongs to its rightful owner.

Chapter 1 The stunt

Summary: Miley learns a new stunt from her father that she wants to do in the concert.

"Ok so one of us will lift you into the air on your back and lean your head down towards the stage." The instructor told Miley at rehearsal.

"Ok I think I can do it." Miley said with confidence. Four of her dancers lifted her in the air and tilt her back until her head almost touched the ground.

"Will it work with Hannah?" Jackson asked jokingly.

"No the question is will it work on you." Miley answered back. "

Ok we'll try it on hannah before an argument happens here." Mr. Stewart said before the kids had a chance to argue.

"Hah" Jackson yelled.

"Then we can try it on Jackson" Mr. Stewart said.

"hah" Miley said back to her brother. Miley went to the back room and put on her Hannah wig. She came back out and tried the stunt again.

"See Hannah can do it just as well as Miley can." Miley said.

"Ok now that's taken care of let's head home." Mr. Stewart suggested.

Next time: Hannah is backstage getting ready. All the clips are in her hair but one that she missed. Miley's hair is pulled back and the wig is on tight or she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time: Four of her dancers lifted her in the air and tilt her back until her head almost touched the ground. "Will it work with Hanna?" Jackson asked jokingly. "See Hannah can do it just as well as Miley can." Miley said.

Summary: Miley is on stage preforming. What happens when she tries the stunt?

It was the night of the concert. Miley was back stage getting ready to put her wig on. Lily was there helping Miley out.

"Alright Lily final bobby pin." Miley said.

"Here you go." Lily said handing her friend the last hairpin.

"Aright" Miley said eagerly jumping out of chair and leaving the dressing room. A hair pin was left behind sitting there on her table. Lily was walking half way down the hall when she turned back to grab something from the room. She went back into the room and notice something black on the table. Lily walked over and picked up the hair clip.

"Oh boy." She said quietly and ran out of the dressing room.

"Hannah" Lilly kept shouting down the hall until she reached the stage.

"Oh no" She gasped realizing it was too late. Lilly watched as Hannah was getting ready to do the stunt. She was lifted into the air and tilted forward until her head almost touched the ground. As Miley was being lifted up the Hannah wig fell off and her brown hair was showing. Everyone in the audience gasped. Miley stood up quickly and ran backstage. Reporters were there waiting for her and started asking questions. Miley panicked as a reporter took a picture of her holding the Hannah wig.

Miley's secret has been exposed on stage will it get out on television? Will Miley's life pass for normal ever again?

Sorry short chapter not sure when this will be updated again.


	3. please Read

Author's note: My computer crashed and everything got erased. It'll take me a while to get everything back again and continue on the stories. All stories will be put on hold for now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last time: "Alright Lily final bobby pin." Miley said. "Here you go." Lily said handing her friend the last hairpin. "Aright" Miley said eagerly jumping out of chair and leaving the dressing room. A hair pin was left behind sitting there on her table "Oh boy." She said quietly and ran out of the dressing room. "Hannah" Lilly kept shouting down the hall until she reached the stage. "Oh no" She gasped realizing it was too late. Everyone in the audience gasped. Miley stood up quickly and ran backstage. Reporters were there waiting for her and started asking questions. Miley panicked as a reporter took a picture of her holding the Hannah wig.

Summary: Miley is stuck inside trying to figure out what to do next.

"How could this happen?" Miley asked. She was on the couch with her family and friends watching the news.

~News Report~

"Last night's concert was very interesting. During Hannah's performance a shocking discovery was made. Hannah is actually ordinary girl named Miley Stewart. She..."Miley instantly turned off the tv and put her face in the pillow she was holding to her waste.

"I can't leave the house anymore." Miley said.

"Oh come on Miles at least kids don't hate you for it." Jackson said.

"He's right your now living one life. They still want you up on stage." Mr. Stewart said.

"Yah but I can't leave the house anymore. Not without the paparazzi following me." Miley said.

"Just pretend your Hannah and that Miley doesn't exhist." Jackson suggested.

"I can't do that." Miley answered.

"Why not?" Jackson asked.

"Remember when I first dated Jake I couldn't handle all the fans that were around him." Miley said.

"Oh yah the reason why you broke up with him in the first place." Jacksn laughed. Oliver and Lilly soon came over and tried to push the back door shut from the press.

"Man it's crowded out there." Oliver commented once finally making it inside. Lily said nothing and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey so how's going?" Lily asked.

"We saw the news and oh boy they're saying things like Hannah's a fake and..." Oliver started as Lily smacked him again.

"I know I saw the news as well." Miley said.

"So what happens now?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Miley answered.

"Well first we would have to see if people like you Miley and not the person who is actually Hannah." Lily stated.

"Right and how do we do that?" Oliver.

"Jackson now wait. What are you doing? Jackson." Miley said as Jackson was pulling her to the door. Everyone watch the crowd attack her with cameras and microphones.

Computer back up and running. More to come soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Last time: "Alright Lily final bobby pin." Miley said. "Here you go." Lily said handing her friend the last hairpin. "Aright" Miley said eagerly jumping out of chair and leaving the dressing room. A hair pin was left behind sitting there on her table "Oh boy." She said quietly and ran out of the dressing room. "Hannah" Lilly kept shouting down the hall until she reached the stage. "Oh no" She gasped realizing it was too late. Everyone in the audience gasped. Miley stood up quickly and ran backstage. Reporters were there waiting for her and started asking questions. Miley panicked as a reporter took a picture of her holding the Hannah wig.

Summary: Miley is stuck inside trying to figure out what to do next.

"How could this happen?" Miley asked. She was on the couch with her family and friends watching the news.

~News Report~

"Last night's concert was very interesting. During Hannah's performance a shocking discovery was made. Hannah is actually ordinary girl named Miley Stewart. She..."Miley instantly turned off the tv and put her face in the pillow she was holding to her waste.

"I can't leave the house anymore." Miley said.

"Oh come on Miles at least kids don't hate you for it." Jackson said.

"He's right your now living one life. They still want you up on stage." Mr. Stewart said.

"Yah but I can't leave the house anymore. Not without the paparazzi following me." Miley said.

"Just pretend your Hannah and that Miley doesn't exhist." Jackson suggested.

"I can't do that." Miley answered.

"Why not?" Jackson asked.

"Remember when I first dated Jake I couldn't handle all the fans that were around him." Miley said.

"Oh yah the reason why you broke up with him in the first place." Jacksn laughed. Oliver and Lilly soon came over and tried to push the back door shut from the press.

"Man it's crowded out there." Oliver commented once finally making it inside. Lily said nothing and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey so how's going?" Lily asked.

"We saw the news and oh boy they're saying things like Hannah's a fake and..." Oliver started as Lily smacked him again.

"I know I saw the news as well." Miley said.

"So what happens now?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Miley answered.

"Well first we would have to see if people like you Miley and not the person who is actually Hannah." Lily stated.

"Right and how do we do that?" Oliver.

"Jackson now wait. What are you doing? Jackson." Miley said as Jackson was pulling her to the door. Everyone watch the crowd attack her with cameras and microphones.

Computer back up and running. More to come soon.

Sorry for this very long wait


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last time: "Yah I guess I'm still liked even after my secret got revealed." Miley said. "So what now?" Lily asked.

Summary: Miley goes to school the next day. Will it be the same or different?

It had been a few days since the reporters mobbed Miley's house and asking quetions. She and her friends had stayed in the whole weekend and now had to get out for school. Miley barely dodged the press with the help of Lily and Oliver. Lucky for Miley it gave her a new status of popularity in the school.

"Miley oh Miley" Amber called from the distance.

"Hello Amber." Mily grumbled.

"So is it true you're Hannah Montana." She said.

"Yah" Miley sighed. "That's so cool I always knew you were a great singer. Amber said smiling. "Really? Last week you said that she stunk and couldn't handle being on stage." Lily answered. "Oh swettie I was just kidding." Amber giggle. "Come Miley let's go to class." Ashley said pulling Miley away from Lily and Oliver. "That was weird Oliver said. "Don't worry it's going to last one day then she'll be hanging out with us again soon." Lily reasured him.

~One Week Later~

Miley was still seen hangout with Amber and Ashley.

"You were saying" Oliver whispered to Lilly seeing the three of them walking down the hall together.

"Come on" Lilly said grabbing Oliver and following the girls. The two marched right over to the table that the girls were sitting at. Miley was laughing.

"Hey" Lily said from behind her. Mily turned around to see her old friends sanding behind her.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Miley said smiling.

"Save it." Lily responded quickly.

"We're gonna go we'll see you tonight." Amber said as she and Ashley were getting up from the table.

"We'll see you tonight." Ashley called from the other end of the cafeteria.

"Bye." Amber said.

"So what's happening tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Yah you have the concert." Lily added. "

Yah so you can't do anything with them." Oliver added.

"Yah that's the thing." Miley said getting out of seat slowly.

"I invited them to come with us." Miley said.

"You did what?" Lily and Oliver asked.

Chapter done, sorry for the long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Last time: "What do you guys think?" Hannah asked. "Not bad." Amber said. "It's beautiful Miley we love it." Lilly said ignoring the two other girls. "You guys only care for the fame." Lilly said.

Summary: Things start going overboard for Miley. Can she handle it?

The next few days, things have been going crazy for Miley. She had barely seen Oliver and Lilly and was mostly with Amber and Ashley.

"That was so much fun right." Miley said.

"I know it was a blast." Amber cheered. Miley, Amber and Ashly had just came home from a concert.

"Yeah that was fun." Lilly said. No one payed attention to her.

"Hey Lily how was the concert?" Oliver asked coming into the house.

"What do you think?" Lilly asked pointing to Ashly and Amber, who were still talking about the concert.

"Oh right." Oliver said remembering the other two girls being there.

"No what let's just go. Miley doesn't have time for us anymore." Lilly said walking over to the door.

"But..." Oliver said. He turned around to see Miley busy with Ashley and Amber and decided to follow Lilly out.

Wow it's been about a year since I've updated. Too busy and too lazy to work on this story. Hopefully the next chapter will come u quicker.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Last time: "Hey Lily how was the concert?" Oliver asked coming into the house. "What do you think?" Lilly asked pointing to Ashly and Amber, who were still talking about the concert. "Oh right." Oliver said remembering the other two girls being there. "No what let's just go. Miley doesn't have time for us anymore." Lilly said walking over to the door. "But..." Oliver said. He turned around to see Miley busy with Ashley and Amber and decided to follow Lilly out.

Summary: Lilly and Oliver find themselves drifting farther away from Miley, and she doesn't notice it.

Another month has past since Lily and Oliver has spoken to Miley. With Miley's new popularity growing, she barely had time for her friends.

"Miley how's Oliver and Lily doing?" Robby Ray asked her as she came downstairs for breakfast.

"Who and who?" Miley asked confused.

"Lily and Oliver your two best friends. " Her father answered.

"Oh them." Miley said.

"You don't remember them do you?" Robby Ray asked.

"Sure I do." Miley said. Robby Ray looked at her. Soon Lily and Oliver entered the house through the back door.

"He Miles ready for the game?" Lilly asked as the two entered the house.

"Game?" Miley asked.

"The Lakers, we've been planning this for a month." Lilly answered.

"Oh right." Miley said.

"Knock knock." Amber said coming in the front door.

"Hi hi" Ashley said as the two entered the house.

"Ready to hit the spa?" Amber asked.

"Sure let's go." Miley said.

"Miley what about the game?" Lily asked.

"OH right." Miley said stopping in her tracks.

"Look I'm sorry, but I was really looking forward for a spa day." Miley said.

"But what about the game?" Lily asked.

"Right, tell me how it goes and I'll go with you another time." Miley said. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Jackson came downstairs and walked passed Lilly and Oliver. He backed up noticing Lilly and Oliver without Miley.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We were supposed to go to a game with Miley." OLiver said.

"Really." Jackson said.

"And they were floor seat too." Lily said. Jackson stopped in his tracks and backed up to the others.

"F-f-f-floor seats." Jackson stuttered.

"Yeah we've had these seats for a while now." Lilly said.

"Since when?" Jackson asked.

"About six weeks." Lilly said.

"This was before Mily became famous." Oliver said.

"And now that she's famous, she doesn't want to be with us anymore." Lily said.

"Well I could take those tickets for you." Jackson said slowly reaching out for the tickets.

"You're either coming with us or staying behind." Lily said. Jackson stood there and thought for a minute.

"Sure why not. Let's go." He said.

"Yes." Lilly and Oliver cheered. The three left happily heading off to the game.

Author's notes:

I really abandoned this story. Truth is I sort of forgot about it. I'm almost done and plan on finishing it.


End file.
